Sztuka w stylu prehistorycznym
Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty - Odcinek 4 Chef siedzi sam w kokpicie i pilotuje samolot. Chef: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Trasie Zemsty! Polecieliśmy po raz drugi do Japonii. Chris dał mi jakąś badziewną mapę przez co biegliśmy po Tokio śpiewając jak banda szaleńców w poszukiwaniu opuszczonego salonu gier. Na miejscu drużyny pograły w animatroniczną grę i nagrali po kawałku Marty'ego Friedmana. Gwiazdy z Time Square cudem znowu wygrały, a Jadowite Żmije zrobiły klapę przez tego głupka Sama, którego i tak potem Alejandro wywalił. Poza tym Jo nieźle wkurzyła swoją drużynę, Dakota beczy za Samem, Mal się zaprzyjaźnił z Helen ku zdziwieniu Zoey, a parka "AleHeather" zrobiła fałszywy sojusz ze Scottem, jakby on nic nie podejrzewał. Do kokpitu wchodzi Chris w szlafroku i z mokrymi włosami. Chris: Do kogo ty gadasz...? Chef: Oglądajcie Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę...! Chris: To już jesteśmy na wizji?! Muzyka: I wanna be famous W samolocie zapalają się światła z walizki, śmietnika itd. W Pierwszej Klasie Chris śpi sobie z gazetą na twarzy. Kamera wylatuje z samoloty i spada do Nilu, gdzie Cameron i Sam uciekali przed krokodylami. Nagle zostali przez przypadek złapani na wędkę i wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Duncana i Gwen, którzy nie wyglądali z tego powodu na zadowolonych. Kamera leci za Samem i Cameronem, którzy lodując w Jerozolimie zostali złapani kolejno przez Dakotę i Martę. Sam i Dakota zaczęli się obściskiwać, a Marta z przerażeniem wyrzuciła Camerona ze szczytu Wzgórza Świątynnego. Przy Ścianie Płaczu Harold zanudza Noah swoją gadaniną, a Helen wsuwa kartkę z modlitwą przy murze. Kamera przelatuje do Transylwanii, gdzie Zoey i Mike robili sobie piknik, póki nie zobaczyli jak Leshawnę, Cody'ego i Dawn gonią jacyś goście z widłami i pochodniami i uciekają razem z nimi. Na Hawajach Alejandro i Scott serfują, gdy nagle zostają obydwaj złapani przez wielką falę i wyrzuceni na ląd. Na plaży Heahter i Jo tylko patrzą na nich i kręcą głowami. Nagle przylatuje samolot i kamera pokazuje jak na dachu wszyscy w spadochronach śpiewają i tańczą. Samolot przelatując m.in. rozwala Stonehenge i prostuje Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. Kamera wraca do uczestników gdzie na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy Dakota i Sam siedzący na jej ramieniu uśmiechają się śpiewając wesoło, Mike i Helen patrzą wrogo na Martę, zaś ona na nich z uśmieszkiem. Scott śpiewa wesoło gdy nagle dostaje w twarz gazetą. W kokpicie Chef budzi się przypominając sobie że pilotuje samolot i wszyscy z niego spadają. Cody spada z przerażeniem ruszając rękoma, Dawn spokojnie sobie spada a Gwen z płonącym spadochronem patrzy gniewnie na Duncana, który uśmiechając się niewinnie pewnie jest sprawcą ognia. Wszyscy bezpiecznie lodują tak jak i samolot na którym przyczepione jest logo Total Drama: Revenge World Tour. Pierwsza Klasa Drużyna Gwiazd świętowała swojego drugie zwycięstwo każdy na swój sposób. Helen i Zoey relaksowały się w jacuzzi niedaleko barku, Marta krzątała się w kółko po korytarzu, Cameron i Cody rozmawiali a Mike gdzieś zniknął... Zoey: Świetnie się spisałaś Helen! Jak ci się udało z Mal'em odwalić taki kawał dobrej roboty ze starociami? Helen: No wiesz, trochę się uczyłam teorii i zasad nagrywania nie mając co robić u wujka w wakacje. Po za tym Mal ma dość dobry słuch i mi pomógł. Zoey: Serio to zrobił? To do niego nie podobne... Helen: Oj daj spokój z tym co zrobił w 5 sezonie. Jeśli Bóg przebaczył, to po co to ciągle wspominać? Zoey: Rozumiem, ale on jest taki nieprzyjemny i w ogóle... Helen: Mi się wydaje dość w porządku... W momencie kiedy rozmawiały o nim przyszła do nich Marta. Marta: Z twoim charakterkiem Histerio jesteście siebie równi. Może się nawet zakochacie? <3 Helen: Spadaj, mam chłopaka! To już nie można się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić? Marta: A no tak, ta twoja ciamajda przez którą omal nie przegraliśmy. W sumie to on też do ciebie pasuje. Helen: CIAMAJDA?! Zoey: Wolnego, a kto wolał siedzieć na fotelu zamiast pomóc w drugim zadaniu? Marta: Hah, nie bulwersujcie się tak bo jeszcze spłoniecie... Gdy tak stała przy barku czyjaś ręka (Mal? (please) podpaliła jej włosy zapaliczką, a ta jeszcze nic nie zauważyła. (please) Marta: Pamiętajcie że ja tu dowodzę więc jeśli ktoś z was wejdzie mi w drogę to... Wy też czujecie ten smród? Helen i Zoey patrzyły na nią widząc ogień udając że nic się nie dzieje. Helen: Coś się chyba pali... Marta: Co? Gdzie? Zoey: Twoje włosy... W tym momencie włosy Marty całe zapłonęły i Marta krzyknęła biegnąc jak wariatka wokół jacuzzi. xDDD Marta: WŁOSY MI SIĘ PALĄ! WŁOSY MI SIĘ PALĄ! WŁOSY MI SIĘ... Helen złapała ją i wrzuciła do wody, czym zgasiła ogień. Helen: Mówi się dziękuję. ;u; Marta: Grr... Niedaleko na fotelach Cody i Cameron śmiali się z całego widowiska. Cody: Haha, masz za swoje! Cameron: Ten kto robi te żarty Marcie musi też nieźle lubić Helen! Cody: Właśnie... Rozmyślił się i nagle posmutniał. Cody: I dobrze to udowadnia... Cameron: O co chodzi? Cody: Nabieram myśli że ostatnio mało ukazuję miłość do Leny. Ostatnim razem zrujnowałem pierwsze zadanie, a ona nas obroniła przez porażką... Cameron: Oj daj spokój, ja też nie radzę sobie z grą ale przecież mam was. Zamiast okazywać to siłą, udowadniaj swoją miłość czynnościami. Pochlebiaj ją, pocieszaj! Dziewczyny to lubią! Cody: Racja... Hej, skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy? Cameron: No, dużo czytałem... Cody spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Cody: Nie ważne, dzięki za radę. Wstał z fotela i poszedł do Helen. Klasy przegranych Jak ostatnio drużyny przegranych użalały się nad przegraną. W Klasie dla Pasażerów na Gapę Alejandro i Heather knuli z Scottem a Duncan i Gwen przymuleni ostatnią porażką rozmawiali. Zaś w klasie ekonomicznej Dakota płakała głośnio za Samem jedząc papkę Chefa przeszkadzając reszcie drużyny w własnych interesach. Dakota: (płacze) Ja chcę do Sama! ;_; Jo: Ach, przestań beczeć! On odpadł i pogódź się z tym! Dakota tylko zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać. Noah: Gratuluję, dzięki tobie zaraz mi uszy eksplodują. ;u; Jo: Ej, ja tylko powiedziałam jej prawdę! Leshawna: Sama to wszystko zaczęłaś i się jeszcze usprawiedliwiasz? Jo: No co? Ten mój zakaz i tak już jest nieaktualny skoro ten nałogowy gracz odpadł. Dakota: On ma na imię Sam! ;_; Leshawna: Wiesz co, nie nadajesz się na kapitana. Nawet nie umiesz pocieszyć członka drużyny! Jo: Ja się nie nadaję? A dzięki komu nie wylądowaliśmy na ceremonii i prawie wygraliśmy LeTyłku? Leshawna: Agrh mam już ciebie dosyć! Ciebie i tej drużyny! Wyszła z klasy targając ze sobą zapłakaną Dakotę. Jo: Nie no po prostu genialnie! Skoro tak, to radźcie sobie sami! Dawn: Jo, zaczekaj! Jeszcze się możemy dogadać! Jo: Dogadać? Z LeTyłkiem? Życzę powodzenia, ja mam to w nosie. Idę z tego chlewu. Również wyszła. Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): LeTyłek chce anarchii? To będzie ją miała! Jezu, lepiej by mi się pracowało z punk'em i gotką niż z tymi idiotami... Leshawna (Pokój Zwierzeń): To jej rządzenie się mnie dobija! Dlaczego się nie zadławiła tymi energetykami z Brazylii? Jak my mamy dojść do finału idąc na fuksa z drugimi miejscami? Porażka... Dakota (Pokój Zwierzeń): Nie no, muszę się wziąć w garść! Muszę wygrać tą grę dla Sama!... Ale ja tak bardzo za nim tęsknię... ;_; Noah: Widzę że twoje próby zachowania pokoju w zespole ci się nie udają. Dawn: Oj daj spokój. Mówi to ktoś kto nawet He... Noah: Nie mów za wiele bo kamery nas widzą! Daj se siana z Leshawną i Jo, chociaż my musimy się trzymać by dojść do rozłączenia. Dawn: Wiesz ty co? Stałeś się strasznie podobny do ich wszystkich! Mam tego dosyć! Wyszła wściekła z pomieszczenia. W Klasie Ekonomicznej został tylko Noah. Noah: Dużo mówi, mało robi... Tymczasem w Pasażerów na Gapę... Gwen: Takie proste muzyczne wyzwanie i przegraliśmy? Jak to się mogło stać?! Duncan: Komu to mówisz, gdyby nie AleDurnio pewnie bylibyśmy na miejscu Gwiazd. Wykiwał Sama i wyrzucił jak szmatę. Gwen: Musimy szybko założyć sojusz ze Scottem inaczej zrobi to samo z nami! Duncan: To już chyba nie wypali.. Wskazał na Alejandro, Heather i Scotta stojących w koncie pomieszczenia szepczących między sobą. Gwen: No nie... Załamana padła na ziemię (przedtem stała jak Duncan, bo w tej klasie nie ma siedzeń...) Gwen: I co my teraz zrobimy? Duncan kucnął koło niej. Duncan: Coś wymyślimy. Gwen: Jesteś pewien? Duncan: Na sto procent... Duncan (Pokój Zwierzeń): A raczej na 70... Może 45... Tymczasem u trójki drani... Heather: Po co go wystawiłeś Sama żebyśmy przegrali? Mogliśmy go zostawić do wywalenia później! Alejandro: Widziałaś Dakotę? Już przedtem była załamana, a teraz wyrzucając jej chłopaka ją dobiłem! Będzie bezużyteczna i pewnie będzie się kłócić z Jo, a to oznacza że ich drużyna jest teraz na wylocie! Scott: Dobrze gada, po za tym Duncan i Gwen nie mają teraz żadnego sojusznika. Nawet jeśli razem z nimi dojdziemy do rozłączenia, wykiwamy ich raz dwa! Heather: Może i macie racje, ale co zrobimy z drużyną tego snoba? Scott: Zostawcie to mnie. Cała drużyna poza tą Martą mam w znajomości. Przerobię ich na pasztet mojej mamy! Alejandro: Finałową trójkę mamy w garści... Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): El stupido, on nic nie podejrzewa jakby zapomniał poprzednich sezonów! Nawet niezły z niego drań, mimo że ostatnio trochę zmiękł, ale nie potrwa to długo... Scott (Pokój Zwierzeń): (śmiech) Idioci! Serio myślą że jestem taki naiwny? Haha, jeśli moi kumple dożyją męczarni z Martą, to wyrzucę tą parę jak tylko nadejdzie rozłączenie! Ale najpierw muszę uważać by mnie nie zdemaskowali... Chris (megafon): Uwaga pasażerowie! Zaraz wylądujemy w Wielkiej Brytanii! Zapnijcie pasy i... Chef (megafon): Oddawaj, to mój sprzęt! Chris (megafon): Spadaj, ja tutaj rządzę! Samolot wylądował gdzieś koło niewielkiego lasu. Okolice hrabstwa Wiltshire, Wielka Brytania Uczestnicy wraz z Chrisem i Chefem stanęli koło słynnego Stonehenge. Chris: Witam was w hrabstwie Wiltshire! Nacieszcie się wzrokiem wspaniałego Stonehenge! Scott: Phi, kupa kamieni i nic takiego. ;u; Duncan: Widziałem lepsze rzeźby. Chris: Dzisiejsza młodzież... A więc waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie w lesie 10 kamieni i zabranie ich na miejsce tutaj do zbudowania repliki 1/3 całego zabytku! Gwen: Zwariowałeś?! Te kamienie muszą ważyć tonę! Leshawna: My mamy żywy ciągnik... Poklepała smutną Dakotę po ramieniu i posłała zły wzrok Gwen, na co ta się zdziwiła. Gwen (Pokój Zwierzeń): Co to miało znaczyć? Rozumiem że jesteśmy w innych drużynach, ale myślałam że się z Leshawną przyjaźnimy! Leshawna (Pokój Zwierzeń): Wyrzuca mnie na planie i jeszcze udaje niewiniątka? O nie, nie ujdzie jej to na sucho! Chris: Ho ho, właśnie to było powodem zrobienia tego wyzwania! <3 Cameron: Czegoś nie rozumiem. Co tutaj robi las? Przecież Salisbury Plain nie jest obszarem względnie zalesionym! Chris: Bo to zmechanizowany las. (please) Heather: Cały budżet programu leci na jakieś fałszywki jak z tą piramidą?! Chris: A co dzisiaj nie jest fałszywe? Koniec pytań? Chyba tak, wyzwanie czas zacząć! Śpieszcie się, jak nam się przedłuży odcinek nie będzie obiadu! Drużyny migiem wbiegły do lasu. Chef: Ty to umiesz ich zaciągnąć do pracy... Chris: No przecież wiem. :D Chef przewrócił oczami. Zadanie I Jadowite Żmije Drużyna siedziała na skraju lasu myśląc co zrobić. Scott: To chyba jakieś jaja. Jak mamy znaleźć wielkie głazy i jeszcze je zabrać ze sobą z powrotem?! Gwen: Co do tego pierwszego, siedzisz na jednym. (please) Faktycznie, Scott siedział na wielkim podłużnym kamieniu jak te ze Stonehenge. Scott: Aha...? Heather: To nie ma sensu! Musi być gdzieś jakiś haczyk, inaczej nigdy nie zrobimy tego zadania! Alejandro: Chris powiedział że ten las jest zmechanizowany. Może jest tu ukryty jakiś sprzęt. Duncan: Trafne spostrzeżenie. Tylko co? Mam nacisnąć guzik i nam tutaj przyjadą wózki do wożenia tego badziewia? Oparł się o drzewa i przypadkiem kliknął na jakiś przycisk na nim. Pod nim pojawiła się przepaść i w padł do dołu. Reszta podbiegła do dołu. Gwen: Duncan! Wszystko w porządku? Duncan (w dole): Tak, nic mi nie jest... Rozejrzał się i zobaczył że w dole są wózki. Duncan: Miodzio! Hej, znalazłem wózki! Scott: Świetnie! Heather: Nie, nie świetnie. Jak teraz chcecie je stąd zabrać razem z Duncanem? Alejandro: Dobre pytanie... Pomyślał trochę i zdjął pasek ze swoich spodni. Alejandro: Wygląda na solidny, ale trochę krótki... Scott: Ty mówisz poważnie? Gwen: Oj tam, jak go wyciągniemy to potem zabierzemy z powrotem swoje paski. Scott: Już to widzę... On, Gwen i Heather zdjęli swoje paski od spodni. Alejandro związał wszystkie robiąc z nich sznur i rzucił jeden koniec do dołu. Alejandro: Duncan, przywiąż jeden koniec do wózka! Spróbujemy je udźwignąć. Duncan: Się robi! Zrobił jak mu powiedział Alejandro. Al i Scott zaczęli ciągnąć wózek, a Duncan pomógł im pchając go do góry. O dziwo po czasie udało im się zabrać wszystkie 5 wózków. Heather: Nie wiedziałam że paski od spodni mogą być takie wytrzymałe... Gwen: Nie czas na gadanie o tym, musimy jeszcze wyciągnąć Duncana! Duncan: Wespnę się po paskach. Trzymajcie drugi koniec! Wskoczył na "linę" i zaczął się wspiąć na górę. Alejandro i Scott ledwo się udawało go trzymać. Scott: Człowieku, ile ty ważysz?! Duncan już był prawie na górze, gdy nagle ostatni pasek zaczął się rwać. Szybko wskoczył na ziemię a tamta dwójka puściła sznur, który rozerwany spadł do dołu. Duncan: Chyba jednak powinienem przejść na małą dietę. Heather: Powinieneś, bo teraz nie mam czym podtrzymać spodni! Jak na rozkaz spodnie wszystkich poza Duncanem spadły im i widać im było majtki. xd Duncan: Ho ho, to dopiero widok! Gwen: Daj spokój! Chodźmy szukać skał. Duncan i Alejandro wrzucili kamień na którym przedtem siedział Scott do jednego z wózków i drużyna poszła dalej ciągnąć wózki i trzymając się za spodnie żeby im znowu nie spadły. Wspaniali Odkrywcy U nich szło jak w szwajcarskim zegarku dzięki sile Dakoty, która zamyślona jedną ręką bez problemu pchała kamienie. Jo: Już mamy połowę! Nieźle, zakochana siłaczko. Dakota walnęła się głową o kamienie rozkojarzona. Dakota: Coś mówiłaś? Noah: Jo cię chwali za twoją siłę po tym jak mówiła że się do niczego nie nadasz. Dakota: Co? Niby kiedy tak powiedziała? Leshawna: Kiedy ty płakałaś za Samem. Ocenia cię za to co robisz w danej chwili! Dakota na dźwięk imienia jej chłopaka znowu się zasmuciła. Leshawna: Dakota, ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Jo: I niech nie słucha. Co? Nie spodziewałam się że tak szybko przestanie się mazgaić. Noah: Przedtem się mazgaiła, teraz smuta. Jaki to ma według ciebie sens? Dakota: Zaraz... Chris zrobił na monitorze pauzę zatrzymując scenę. Chris: Serio już mamy zrobić przerwę w takiej chwili? Chef: Trochę się przedłuża... Chris: Niech to... Co wywnioskowała Dakota? Czy poleje się krew? Która drużyna jako pierwsza skończy to niewykonalne zadanie? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Trasie Zemsty! Po przerwie wracamy do zatrzymanej sceny. Dakota spojrzała gniewnie na Jo. Dakota: To wszystko twoja wina! Jo: Jak to moja? Dakota: Chciałam go ostrzec by uważał na swoją drużynę, może by wtedy się nie dał nabrać i nie wyleciał! Gdybyś nie zakazała mi z nim gadać, może jeszcze by uczestniczył! Jo: I co z tego? I tak bylibyście w innej drużynie! Leshawna: I ty niby chodzisz z Brick'em. Jaki on musi być kretynem że może się w tobie kochać, takim pustym bezuczuciowym babochłopie! Jo: Nie waż się go obrażać i konkurować z moimi ripostami! Dawn: Dziewczyny, proszę! Ta kłótnia nie ma sensu! Trójka kłócących się w pełni ją zignorowała. (please) Dakota: Jak możesz tak niszczyć uczucia innych?! Jo: Uczucia innych?! Staram się przetrwać! Leshawna: Ja ci zaraz pokażę co to znaczy przetrwanie! Już miała dojść do rękoczynów, gdy nagle między nimi spadło drzewo. Dziewczyny zszokowane spojrzały za siebie i zobaczyły Noah koło pnia drzewa rozwalonego płaskim kamulcem. Noah: No, nareszcie. Nie czas na kłótnie. Sam wyleciał i już tego nie zmienicie. Jeśli nie chcecie żeby przez tą stratę czasu przegrali, radzę się na tą chwilę pogodzić i grać dalej. Leshawna i Dakota spojrzały na Jo, a ona na nie. Leshawna: ... No dobra, musimy nadal działać zamiast się kłócić. Dakota: Tak, jeśli szybko znajdziemy resztę kamieni, z łatwością dojdziemy pierwsi do następnego zadania. Jo: I to mi się podoba! Umowa stoi, ruszamy! Dakota zabrała zebrane kamienie i cała trójka poszła dalej przed siebie. Dawn tymczasem gapiła się niedowierzanie na nie stojąc jak słup soli. Noah podszedł do niej niewzruszony. Noah: Jak już mówiłem, dużo gadasz, mało robisz. Poszedł dalej w stronę dziewczyn, a Dawn nadal osłupiała poszła za nimi. Gwiazdy z Time Square U nich szło trochę słabo, choć z planem. Marta szła przodem rozkazując, Helen wlokła się na szarym końcu pchając bezsilnie bloki kamieni a reszta szła między nimi rozglądając się próbując znaleźć kolejne części. Marta: '''No co jest z tobą, Histerio! Szybciej, bo nie zbierzemy wszystkich kamieni, a mamy tylko 4! '''Helen: Te skały są za ciężkie! Mogłabyś mi pomóc zamiast tak iść i się rządzić! Cody: Pozwól że ja ci pomogę, moja piękna damo. <3 Helen: Wybacz skarbie ale ty się chyba na to nie nadajesz... Cody: Absurd, jeden taki klocek przesunę przez 3 kilometry w ciągu 5 minut! Wziął jeden z kamieni i próbował przesunąć dalej, ale głaz nawet się nie ruszył a Cody wyglądał jakby pchał ścianę. (please) Cody: Już... prawie... się tylko rozgrzewam... W końcu padł na ziemię, a kamień się nie poruszył nawet o milimetr. Helen: Mówiłam, ale miło że chciałeś pomóc... Cody nagle wstał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Cody: Zawsze do usług! :* Zoey: Jakie to słodkie. <3 Marta: Chyba raczej ohydne, ble! Kto ma dość sił by pchać z Histerią te głazy? Mike: Nie wiem czy bym dał radę... Cameron: Zaraz, Vito mógłby to zrobić! Jest dość silny! Mike: Ale... Marta: Czyli wystarczy tylko podmienić jednego wariata na drugiego... Bez ostrzeżenia zdjęła Mike'owi koszulę, a ten od razu zamienił się w Vito. Vito: Joł, co tu robią wielkie kamienie w lesie? Czemu tu jest tak mało słońca? Marta: Bo to w końcu las idioto, i to sztuczny. A teraz łap za kamienie i pchaj je szukając kolejnych! Zoey: A ja zaprzeczam. Marta: Słucham? Zoey: Jak mogłaś tak po prostu zmienić Mike'a w Vito nie pytając się go o pozwolenie? Marta: Po co go pytać? To przecież oczywiste, zmieniam mu mózg w zależności jak jest mi potrzebny. Zoey: Zmieniasz mózg?! Czy ty nie myślałaś że on może mieć własne uczucia? Vito: Joł, ja tu jestem i też oddycham. Jaka laska by nie podziwiała wspaniałego Vito? Helen: Wspaniały Vito nie wie o co chodzi. Marto, jeśli serio chcesz nami dyrygować tak jak mną w 6 klasie, to ja już wolę przegrać. Cameron: Ludzie... Marta: Czyli rozumiem że chcesz bym cię wyrzuciła? Zapomniałaś kogo twój własny stryj mianował waszym kapitanem? Cameron: Słuchajcie... Cody: Co z tego? To nie znaczy że masz nas traktować jak jakieś wojsko! Cameron: HALO! Marta: O co ci chodzi? Cameron: STADO ŁOSI! Vito: Co?! Dopiero teraz reszta drużyny zauważyła łosie biegnące w ich stronę. Gwiazdy przerażone wskoczyły do krzaków (które miały kolce...) wychodząc zwierzom z drogi. Te po chwili popędziły dalej, zostawiając po sobie udeptaną drogę z odkrytymi blokami kamieni. Drużyna powoli wyszła z krzaka jęcząc z bólu od kolców. Zoey: Spójrzcie! Widzę pozostałe części! Marta: Świetnie! A teraz jeśli będziecie łaskaw pójdziemy dalej według mojego planu bez zbędnych kłótni i pójdziemy dalej by zacząć budować? Helen westchnęła. Helen: Niech ci będzie, skończmy to szybko... Vito: Co my budujemy? Gwiazdy poszły dalej zabierając powoli kamienie. Marta dalej szła przodem, Cody i Zoey szukali kamieni, Helen i Vito z szybszym tempem niż poprzednio sama metalówa pchali zebrane a Cameron tłumaczył Vito na czym polega zadanie. Jadowite Żmije W tej chwili szło im o wiele lepiej, gdyż wózki ułatwiały wszystkim transport kamieni. Byli spowolnieni jedynie spadającymi spodniami... Alejandro: Perfecto! Został nam tylko ostatni kamień! Heather: Z kosmosu go nie wyciągniesz, więc zamiast tak gadać to się pośpiesz! Alejandro: Co tak ostro, moja droga? Heather: Tak ostro bo chcę wreszcie wygrasz, a ty mi w tym nie pomagasz! Gwen: Jezu, znajdźmy wreszcie ten ostatni kawałek i chodźmy stąd... Duncan: Płaski głaz na godzinie dwunastej! Faktycznie, tuż przed nimi stał niewielki kamień z drogą zrobioną przez rosnące równolegle dwa rzędy drzew. Obok kamienia było widać niewielki czerwony przycisk... Scott: To wszystko? Żadnych pułapek ani nic? Oparł się o drzewo i przypadkiem wcisnął jakiś guzik, przy czym z dwóch kolumn drzew pojawiły się lasery osłaniające drogę do kamienia, a reszta drzew ustawiła się tak by nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki ani przejścia do głazu. Scott: Ups... Heather: Czy wy w ogóle patrzycie o co się opieracie? Gwen: Nie czas na kłótnie. Ktoś musi przejść przez te lasery by nas stąd wydostać, tylko kto? Drużyna poza Duncanem spojrzała skrępowanie na swoje spodnie, które nadal mogły spaść jak tylko je puszczą. Cała czwórka zerknęła na Duncana. Duncan: Co?... O nie, nie piszę się na to! Alejandro: Amigo, chętnie bym oglądał gimnastykę Heather bez spodni... Heather: SŁUCHAM?! Alejandro: Ale nie czas na to. Musimy to ktoś zrobić szybko i w skupieniu by się nie usmażyć, a jako że ty jedyny nie straciłeś paska od spodni po tym wypadku... Duncan: Dobra! Ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będziesz mi płacił za protezę kończyn! Scott: Spokojnie kolo, najgorsze co by nas teraz zdezorientowało poza czyimś tyłkiem to śpiewanie... I pojawiło się logo z nutką. (please) Chris (megafon): Czas na piosenkę! Wśród wszystkich drużyn dało się słyszeć jęki zawodu. Helen: Boże, znowu?! Jo: Jak ja tego nie cierpię... Scott: I po co ja tyle gadam?! Zaczęła lecieć muzyczka. Wszystkie trzy drużyny zajmowały się zadaniem śpiewając. Duncan ostrożnie przechodzi przez lasery, Gwiazdy dziwnie niespokojne zbierają kamienie, a Odkrywcy szukają ostatniego. Heather: Zrób że to, nie wolno... Gwen: Się spalić nie wolno... Duncan: To żenada... Marta: Szybciej no, zróbcie to. Helen: Sama lepiej zrób. To żenada... Odkrywcy: To żenada! Scott: Wygląda na to że dalej tworzę kłopoty... Alejandro: Lepiej mów ciszej bo inaczej wylecisz... Jo: Prędzej, szybciej, znajdźmy ostatnią część... Cody: Widzę chyba coś się rusza... Z krzaków wyskakuje niedźwiedź. Cameron i Zoey: To wielki niedźwiedź! Marta: Wiejemy szybko! Vito: A ja nadal nie rozumiem... gdzie bunkier? Noah: Mam już to! Dakota: Podaj tu! Lashawna: Lećmy już! Gwen: Jesteś blisko! Duncan: To żenada... Muzyka się urwała i kamera pokazała Duncana stojącego w nieludzkiej pozycji tuż przy głazie. Duncan: I to dosłownie! Heather: Nie ociągaj się, już prawie jesteś! Duncan ostrożnie wszedł między lasery by stanąć przy skale. Już prawie przeszedł gdy... spalił laserem pasek od spodni i mu one spadły, też się lekko przypalając. (please) Duncan: Co do...?! Przewrócił się i spadł, przy czym ręką dotknął przycisku i lasery zniknęły. Duncan: Uff! Drzewa przemieściły się dając drogę do wyjścia. Alejandro: Brawo, amigo! Udało się! Duncan: Dobra, ale kto mi zapłaci za spodnie? Jak je założył, to mu znowu spadł od przeciętego paska. ;u; Gwen: Teraz to ja mam widoki... Duncan: Oj tam! Wynośmy się stąd! Rzucił kamień do skrzynki i drużyna żółwiowym marszem poszła w stronę wyjścia trzymając się spodni. Gwiazdy z Time Square Zoey, Marta, Cody i Cameron kryli się w krzakach niedaleko krańca lasu przed niedźwiedziem. Cameron: Gdzie Helen i Mik... Vito? Marta: Pewnie zjadł ich niedźwiedź. Dwóch dziwolągów mniej. Cody: Dziwolągów? Cody wyszedł z kryjówki. Cody: Może i Lena jest dziwolągiem, ale tak mądrą, silną, miłą i wspaniałą dziewczynę to ze świecą szukać! Zoey również wstała. Zoey: Cody ma rację. Nie mam zamiaru zostawić na pastwę losu mojego chłopaka, dziwnego czy nie! Marta też wstała chichocząc pod nosem. Marta: Jesteście tacy... ???: Marta, łap! Ktoś rzucił Marcie do ręki łeb robota niedźwiedzia. Marta krzyknęła i padła na ziemię. Do reszty drużyny przybiegli Vito z resztą robota i Helen niosąca ze sobą wszystkie kamienie. Oboje śmiali się z Marty. Marta: Co was tak śmieszy?! Vito: Ty, hahaha! Zoey: Nic wam nie jest?! Z kryjówki wyszedł Cameron. Cameron: Co się stało? Helen: Nie uwierzycie. Staliśmy jak kołki nie rozumiejąc co wy śpiewacie gdy nad nami pojawił się niedźwiedź! Vito przywalił mu w łeb prawym sierpowym i głowa tego robota spadła i poturlała się jak kula do kręgli! Marta wstała naburmuszona. Marta: Macie szczęście że zebraliśmy wszystkie części, bo inaczej przestałoby wam być tak wesoło! Vito: Tak, tak, tak. Hej, zamiast tak ględzić może już pójdziemy do tego monopolowego? Helen: Nie wiem o czym ty ględzisz ale chodźmy... Marta: ... Drużyna poszła w stronę (nie, nie monopolowego ;u;) powrotną do Stonehenge. Jadowite Żmije Żmije po znalezieniu ostatniej skały szli sobie spokojnie w kierunku wyjścia. Jo: No, no, spisaliście się dzisiaj! Jeśli niczego nie sknocicie, może wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni! Noah: To pochwała czy ostrzeżenie? Bo mi się wydaje to drugie. ;u; Dawn: Oj przestań być taki pesymistyczny. Może uda nam się wygrać! Leshawna zrobiła przerażoną minę. Leshawna: Wątpię... Dakota: Czemu? Leshawna wskazała prosto, pokazując ścieżkę wiodącą do Stonehenge pilnowaną przez... gigantycznego robota z szopów. Leshawna (Pokój Zwierzeń): (drży) Harold! ;-; Robo-szop ryknął głośno i pobiegł w stronę drużyny. Jo: To już koniec... Dawn: I dlatego nie powinno się źle traktować zwierząt! Dakota: DOSYĆ! Już ja pokażę temu szopowi czego się nauczyłam na boksie! Popędziła w stronę szopa pchając przed siebie skały. Ona i robo-szop byli już blisko. Dakota rozbiła się o robota rozwalając go na kawałki zostając nietknięta razem ze skałami. Noah: Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem... Dokota:'' To jak, Jo? Idziemy po zwycięstwo? Jo stała z oczami wielkimi jak talerze. '''Jo: Jaaasneee... Poszli dalej ścieżką. Zadanie II Wszystkie trzy drużyny wróciły w tym samym momencie do Chrisa. Heather: Remis?! Chris: No co? Też jestem zdziwiony! Ale to nie koniec wyzwania! Gwen: Jak według ciebie mamy to ułożyć? Chris: Prosto! Macie żywy obraz do porównania! Do roboty, musimy skończyć przed zamknięciem terenu dla zwiedzających! Leshawna: To są tutaj jacyś zwiedzający? Chris: Dzisiaj nie, bo ich wyrzuciłem, więc zacznijcie układać żeby mi to nie wyszło na marne, ruchy! Drużyny zabrały się do budowania. Scott wyjął ostatni z kamieni Żmij, po czym spadły mu spodnie. Scott: O rany... Ja tego nie zrobię! Chcę trochę prywatności! Heather: Nie wierzę że kiedyś poprę tą świnię, ale on ma rację! Nie będę tu latać półnago układając kamienie! Alejandro: Ale z was dzieci... Zdjął spodnie i koszulkę. Od razu na dziewczyny zadziałała jego moc. Alejandro: Drogie panie, jeśli chcecie żebyśmy wygrali, musimy się wziąć w garść. Wy podajecie, a ja się poświęcę i będę układał, zgoda? Gwen i Heather: Jasne... :o Duncan pomachał Gwen przed oczami a ta się ocknęła. Gwen: Znaczy nie! Alejandro: Za późno! Podał jej jedną z większych skał a ta padła od ciężaru kamienia. Gwen (Pokój Zwierzeń): Argh! Ten maczo jeszcze za to dostanie! Drużynie Gwiazd szło szybko, chociaż nierówno... Cameron: Przekręć ten głaz o 30 stopni... Albo nie, w prawą stronę o 60... Cody: Co... ty... bredzisz?! Spadł z układanki rozsypując kamienie. Marta: No gratuluję! Teraz musimy zacząć od nowa! Helen: Przestań ględzić! Pozwól że sama to poukładam. Vito, pomożesz mi w przenoszeniu? Vito spojrzał na nią rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. Helen: Co? Vito: W twoim głosie coś ostatnio czuję dziwnego... Pijesz coś? Helen: Hę? Tymczasem u Odkrywców. Jo: Dakota, weź włóż ten chudy kamień nad tymi dwoma dużym... i jeszcze ten mały na sam szczyt... znaczy się między tamtymi trzema! Dakota resztką siły położyła chudy kamień na miejsce, a drugi zleciał jej z rąk. Dakota: Nie... Nie mogę... Jo: No dalej! Jeszcze niewiele zostało! Leshawna: Ej, daj jej odpocząć! Taskała te kamienie przez cały dzień! Dawn: Dziewczyny, przestańcie! Dakota: Chwila moment, jeśli myślicie że tak łatwo się poddam... Oparła się o jeden z kamieni budowli Odkrywców, przy czym całą ją zburzyła a ostatni kamień dotknął prawdziwego Stonehenge, przy czym ten również się zwalił jak domino. Dakota: Ups... Duncan: Dobrze że już skończyliśmy... Chris: Co? Okazało się że Żmije skończyły, Gwiazdy były w połowie a Odkrywcy... wiadomo. ;u; Chris: No to dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami są po raz pierwszy Jadowite Żmije! Żmije mają zaciesz, przy czym jej członkom znowu spadły spodnie. Duncan: O rany... Chris: Gwiazdy z Time Square, fart się wam trochę zmniejszył. Macie drugie miejsce. Zoey: Juhu? Chris: A nie tak Wspaniali Odkrywcy spotkają się ze mną na Ceremonii. A teraz uciekajmy stąd, zanim goście z UNESCO zauważą zniszczenia! Wszyscy pędem pobiegli do samolotu i odlecieli. Ceremonia Drużyna wkurzona kolejną porażką przyszła do Salki Eliminacyjnej. Chris rozmawiał przez telefon, a Chef stał gdzie miał stać z tacą fistaszków i nic nie robił. ;u; Chris: Mówiłem wam już, to nie moja wina! Ta kupa kamieni pewnie po czasie i tak by się rozsypała! Osoba z którą gadał coś tam mu odkrzyknęła i Chris rozłączył się. Chris: No to... Miło mieć już swoją drugą ceremonię, co nie? Noah: Przejdź to konkretów, bo ci się gatki skończyły. Chris: CICHO BĄDŹ! Jo, zapraszam do Pokoju Zwierzeń! Jo: Jezu, nie mogę od razu powiedzieć kto odpada? Chris: Nie! Możesz jak już rozpowiadać, powoli, wyraźnie i dramatycznie kto odpada! Jo: Jeny... Najbardziej bezpieczna jest Dawn... Chef rzucił jej fistaszki. Dawn: Dzięki Jo! Jo: Tak, tak, wiem. Zostawię sobie jeszcze... Noah. Chef rzucił mu fistaszki. Noah: Nic niespodziewanego. Chris: Czyli ma się rozumieć, Leshawna, która ciągle się kłóci z kapitanem zamiast pracować, i Dakota, winna przegranej i niszcząca cenny zabytek są na wylocie. Jo: Nie mogłam sama to powiedzieć i to krócej? Chris: Nie, bo się nie znasz! A kto odpada możesz powiedzieć jak powiem... ... . . . . .... ... ... ... .. . . . .... ... ... .. .. Chris: ... Teraz! Jo: Dakota, odpadasz! Dakota: Co?! Chris: Tak Dakota, odpadasz! Dakota zasmucona wzięła od Chefa spadochron i stanęła przed wylotem. Dawn: Życzę szczęśliwego lotu, Dakota! Noah: Powiem mądrzej, życzę nie rozwalenia kości. Leshawna: Pozdrów ode mnie mojego Harolda! Jo: A ode mnie Bricka! Drużyna spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Jo: No co? Dakota: Pozdrowię wszystkich! Na... (spadła z samolotu) RKAAAA! Chef: Hej Chris, nie sądzisz że po rozwaleniu stadionu i Stonehenge nie pozwą nas? Chris: W razie czego mamy przecież fałszywe ID, "Hektorze". Chef: Miałem na myśli czy się oglądalność nie wkurzy, jak teraz czeka na zakończenie odcinka... Chris: To co mnie zagadujesz! -,- Zostało ich piętnastka. Czy tym razem nic nie skończy swojego istnienia? Dokąd nas zabierze wiatr? Czy Jo będzie dalej wspominać Bricka? Jo: Spadaj, McLean! Chris: Hehe, wiedziałem! <3 A wy dowiecie się odpowiedzi na resztę pytań jak i tych innych w następnym odcinku Totalnej! Porażki! Trasy Zemsty! Klip Specjalny Dakota spada powoli ze spadochronem przymulona. Dakota: Ojeju, to wszystko przeze mnie! Wybacz Sam, nie udało mi się wygrać dla ciebie! Leshawna, dowal Jo tak mocno żeby pożałowała że mnie tak potraktowała! Po chwili wylądowała... No cóż, samolot specjalnie zrobił kółko by ją wysadzić nad ruinami Stonehenge gdzie było teraz pełno archeologów i Greeneace. Archeolog: Ej, to ona zniszczyła dzieło naszych przodków! Greenpeace: Zabić ją! Niszczycielka przyrody! Dakota: No nie! Dakota pobiegła przed siebie uciekając przed ekologami. THE END A więc, ujmę to tak: nauka przeszkadza w znajdywaniu czasu, fikcja online też, ten czas kiedy chcę mieć wolne również... ale w zamian wracamy do normalnych ankiet. ;u; Odcinek podobajta się? Tak Był dobry, ale nie powalał. Średni, ale nie najgorszy. Nie Zadowoleni z eliminacji Dakoty? Tak Nie za bardzo Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty